


What If I Loved You?

by flickawhip



Series: Ash's Birthday Gifts 2018 [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sasha needs comfort, Charlotte ends up telling her something deeply personal... and kinda embarrassing...





	What If I Loved You?

“Sasha...”

Charlotte tries yet again to grab Sasha’s wrists, this time managing to make her stand still for a second. She’s tired but she knows Sasha needs her, so she’s here, right now, holding her tightly.

“You say nobody loves you....”  
She remembered that much of the huge rant Sasha had been on for the past hour, she remembered the heartbreak she had felt at those words, because they weren’t true and she had thought Sasha knew that, she had hoped Sasha knew that.

“What if I loved you?”

Her voice is low, embarrassed and shy. She’s been trying to find a way to say this for months now, finally, even if it’s badly, she has said it, out loud. 

“What if I loved you so much I... was afraid to speak? Afraid you’d think I was stupid?”

Sasha had bitten her lower lip then, her voice low when she finally spoke. 

“Do you?”

Charlotte had blushed and nodded, her voice rough with emotion.

“Yeah, Yeah... I do... I always have...”

“Charlotte...”

Sasha’s voice had shaken a little, her smile soft.

“You should have told me...”


End file.
